Kishin Douji Zenki's Timelines
This article's subpages feature content on the different timelines from the Kishin Douji Zenki series' various installments. Despite it's more or less constant main cast, there are multiple changes that affect how we experience the series and relate to its world and characters. This article will explain how the different timelines are related to each other and what changes were made. = The timelines = Keep in mind that despite their similarities, every single one of these timelines counts as its own alternate reality. This means, that each one of these stands alone on its own. Kishin Douji Zenki has a total of 9 known timelines. To visit the corresponding subpage, click the corresponding image or yellow text. This section is currently under heavy construction. Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 8.png|1. The Kishin Douji Zenki manga|link=Kishin_Douji_Zenki's_Timelines/Manga Pentagram Zenki manga.png|2. The prototype of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga|link=Kishin_Douji_Zenki's_Timelines/Manga_(prototype) Akira's birthday cake stare anime.png|3. The Kishin Douji Zenki anime|link=Kishin_Douji_Zenki's_Timelines/Anime UG Zenki scar OVA.PNG|4. Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan (aka "The OVA")|link=Kishin_Douji_Zenki's_Timelines/Anki_Kitan # Manga # Manga (prototype) # Anime # The OVA # Battle Raiden # Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) # Den Ei Rai Bu # Vajura Fight # Tenchi Meidou The missing content for the entries below will be added soon! Battle Raiden Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is a video game based on the plot of the first three volumes of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. Under construction. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kishin Douji Zenki is a video game mainly based on the plot of the Inugami ark, which spans volumes 4 - 7 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. Despite this it starts out with Nekomaru and Inumaru awakening the first Hyouinomi, Chiaki awakening Zenki, the battle against Sairousaiko. Oddly, Miki Souma directly visits the Enno Shrine after the Sairousaiko battle, which doesn't happen in the original manga. Afterwards, the story directly skips the whole Jushi ark and jumps directly to the Inugami ark. Under construction. Den Ei Rai Bu Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu is a video game mainly based on the plot of the Karuma ark's time travelling episodes from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime. It starts out with Chiaki meeting the Diamond Dragon and joins Chiaki, Zenki and their friends on their quest of proving themselves to the Diamond Dragon, so that they can gain the Diamond Axe and Chiaki can prevent Zenki from ever using Rudra again. This is related to the anime's events of Zenki's fight against Anju, where he used Rudra and was badly wounded. Over the course of the game, not only do Chiaki and Zenki encounter Karuma and her servants, but also two game exclusive Hyouijuu called Hiruda and Gagara. Under construction. Vajura Fight Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight is a video game mainly based on the plot of the Inugami ark, which spans volumes 4 - 7 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. Similar to the first three volumes of the manga or Battle Raiden, it includes a main villain, who creates an illusion world and traps Shikigami-chou in it. This villain is Marubasu, a character exclusive to this game. The game starts out with a normal day at the Enno Shrine of Chiaki cleaning up and Chibi Zenki sitting in front of an open fridge and eating bananas. When Chiaki sees Zenki and wants to berate him on his behaviour, a pink telephone starts ringing and Chiaki is called by a girl called Nozomi. Nozomi is being threatened by a Hyouijuu and needs Chiaki's and Zenki's help. They immediately rush to her aid and find her sitting on the ground and being kicked by a mouse-like beastman. They call the beastman out on his actions and Nozomi runs over to them. Then Zenki and Chiaki fight and defeat the beastman, but Marubasu appears, speaks to them and then warps reality. He kidnaps Nozomi and vanishes. Zenki and Chiaki are then trapped in an illusion world and need to fight Endoku and his little brothers. After defeating him, Shoukouga appears grabs them and carries them away to a flying plane, where they meet Razurou for the first time. Razurou turns out to be a joke character and Shoukouga pushes him away. Zenki and Chiaki then fight Shoukouga and her pet bird. Once they defeat them, they end up in a train, where they have to battle undead skeletons and are sometimes attacked by a reaper-like Hyouijuu. When they can't harm the reaper, they beat up the skeletons until a door to the left opens. Once they reach the end of the train, they meet a young boy in a wheelchair, who turns into out to be the reaper-like Hyouijuu called Gahekiyou and takes off with them to the top of the train, where he is fought and defeated by them. As Gahekiyou was the one controlling this ghost train, the train crashes soon after his defeat with Zenki, Chiaki and Razurou falling out of it. Under construction. Tenchi Meidou Under construction. Category:Timelines Category:Current